


Ladies' Rooms and Fate

by Ava_Dakedavra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Soulmate AU, i don't know anything about anything, soul mark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/pseuds/Ava_Dakedavra
Summary: Kate's had a bad day, but meeting your soulmate - even in the ladies room - does wonders to make it better.





	Ladies' Rooms and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about shit, so I wrote some shit that I half-way did know about and threw that in with that shit I don't know about.  
> God help me I have no idea what I'm doing.

She’d had a hell of a morning, if she were being honest. She’d been rushed out without coffee, had broken a heel and nearly faceplanted into the marble flooring, and had been stuck in a big, boring conference room and needing to pee for the last six hours. Break had finally been given to most within the conference room, but not for Kate Bishop, who’d been dragged away by – fuck, Maria? Marissa? Margarita? – Agent Hill the moment she’d been able to.

 

Agent Hill, who looked coiffed and poised as she clicked down the hallway, ignoring Kate’s stomp-click with her broken shoe, puttered away on her tablet before opening a door and shooing her inside. Kate tacked on the mental “play nice with others and I’ll pick you up when I’m done” note as she took one last look at the woman.

 

Kate still really needed to pee.

 

The room was full of Avengers, young and old, new and seasoned, milling about and chatting while they no doubt waited for some old fart to start berating them about something. Sending out too many tweets, maybe.

 

She spotted Clint perched in a corner, watching everything, and decided he was her best bet at decent company.

 

As she moved closer to him, however, he held his hands up and began signing. She looked to his ears, noticed the lack of his hearing aides, and whipped out her phone. 10% battery. Wonderful.

 

_Where’s your hearing aides?_

 

Clint texted back. _With Nat._ _Got a migraine. This much noise is killing me._

 

Kate nodded, pointed at her battery, he nodded, and they took to spending the little party hiding in the corner.

 

Kate perked up when a leggy brunette stepped up to a podium, waiting for everyone to take their seats, before she merely fixed a computer screen up and allowed Stark to lead the presentation. Natasha passed Clint his hearing aides, and he begrudgingly poked them in and turned them on.

 

The presentation was about safety, and anything new that might be thrown at them, and also that their new, leggy brunette member was British and a witch. Kate didn’t care too much. She still really needed to pee.

 

She found her escape an hour and a half later, begging Agent Hill to steer her in the proper direction of the ladies room, and stood in front of the full length mirror that was in there for some reason, glaring at her heel and at the fact that she had a foot long run in her stockings that she just now noticed.

 

“Oh, I can help you with that,” the British witch said, appearing by the mirror next to her, and Kate stopped and froze and stared at her as she whipped out a wand and began twirling it. “I hate when that happens, it always seems to ruin the day.”

 

Kate opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Her heel was fixed and the stocking had knitted itself together.

 

“Hermione Granger,” she introduced, smiling, shaking her hand with a pretty, straight white smile and freckles on her button nose. Adorable. She wanted to kiss her. “I’m excited to work with everyone.”

 

Kate kept gripping Hermione’s hand, staring so hard that she lost the smile and began to look strangely at her. This was important. Whatever she said first to her would have been on Hermione’s skin since birth. They were soulmates. She could _not_ fuck this up.

 

“I’m Kate, you’re cute, and we should bang – I mean hang! We should, we should,” she stammered, and she sighed at Hermione’s wide eyed, gaping stare. “I fucked up. Already. Fuck. You’ve been walking around with ‘we should bang’ on your skin?”

 

“My mother fainted when I showed her,” Hermione murmured, her smile turning from beaming to blinding. “You’re – wow. Oh wow.”

 

“You’re pretty wow yourself,” Kate smiled back, and they were still holding hands. It was nice. She didn’t want to let go. “Do you want coffee? Or do you just do tea?”

 

“I can do anything you’d like,” Hermione drawled, smirking when Kate blinked back before sighing happily.

 

“I won the fucking lottery,” Kate insisted, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking out of the bathroom with her, Agent Hill blinking at them in surprise before snorting.

 

“Stark was placing bets on it being Vision or Thor for the accent, but congrats,” Hill stated, tapping more things on her tablet. “You’re both free to go for today, but we’ll see you both bright and early in the morning.” She turned and clicked off down the hall, Kate trying to keep from skipping as she and her soulmate escaped and dashed for freedom.

 

The morning may have been hell, but the evening was full of only heavenly bliss.


End file.
